<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burnt Popcorn and A First by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685155">Burnt Popcorn and A First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire'>AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky - Freeform, Date Night, Established Relationship, First Anniversary, Harry loves the cinema, Kisses, M/M, movies - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first anniversary and Harry has a surprise. Draco is not impressed.</p>
<p>Day three of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Movies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burnt Popcorn and A First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts">Murder_Kitten</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Burnt Popcorn and A First</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry had a secret not a lot of people knew about. He loved going to the cinema. There was something so special to sit in the dark, with a bucket of popcorn in his lap and watch a story on a large, wide screen. To immerse himself in fictional peoples’ lives in a room full of strangers—he enjoyed it so much. He couldn’t really explain why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it had something to do with when he was a child and used to live full-time with the Dursleys before he knew about the Wizarding world. They would sometimes take his cousin Dudley to see a film and Harry was never once allowed to come with. He had seen his first movie on a silver-screen as an adult together with Ron and Hermione. It had been such a special moment, and Harry had wanted nothing else than to share it with his best friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was before Draco Malfoy had strolled into Harry’s adult life and turned it upside down—like he had done so many times before when they were children. It had been an emotional year as they had worked out their feelings for each other and finally realised they wanted to be in each other’s lives. At least Draco hadn’t seemed to want to leave Harry alone and once Harry had caught on…well… Now everything was brilliant, and Harry <em>loved </em>it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their first anniversary was around the corner, and Harry wanted to surprise Draco by taking him to see a film. Draco had never been to one—which wasn’t surprising given his upbringing—and Harry loved going so much he thought that <em>maybe </em>Draco would enjoy it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was at least worth a shot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately though, when Harry came home from work to their shared flat and revealed his plans, he was met with a frown from his boyfriend. It wasn’t the excitement Harry had hoped for, and he couldn’t help but feel disappointed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco couldn’t understand why Harry wanted to ruin their anniversary by going to see some obscure Muggle movie when they could spend the evening at home licking whip cream off each other’s bodies or go out to a fancy restaurant and then end the evening with said indecent activities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look,” Harry tried reasoning, “First of all, it’s not obscure, and secondly, I saw this film with Ron a few weeks ago, and he liked it so…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco gave Harry a look more deathly than any basilisks. “Oh yes, because <em>Weasley </em>and I have <em>so much </em>in common,” he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’ve already bought the tickets,” Harry said, giving Draco his best look of determination. “So this is definitely happening whether you like it or not. Because…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco quirked an eyebrow. “Because?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry smiled and pulled Draco closer to him. “Because if not, I’m telling Ron I’d like a movie night here, say, every Thursday after work…” He kissed Draco’s cheek, left a small trail of kisses across Draco’s jaw to the sensitive spot beneath his ear. Harry could feel him react in his arms, in the way he shuddered a bit when Harry’s lips came in contact with all the right spots. “And that means he’ll be around and be annoying and maybe he’ll stay really late so he’ll have to sleep over and…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry smirked to himself when Draco’s hands firmly gripped his shoulders. Their eyes met, and Harry could see Draco struggling to agree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“F-fine…”</em> Draco finally said in the small space between them. “Whatever that keeps Weasley away from our home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>____________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If anybody asked afterwards what Draco Malfoy thought of his first visit to the Muggle cinema, he would say that it was <em>absolutely horrible. </em>The auditorium smelt, the popcorns were burnt, people were annoying and couldn’t keep their bloody mouths shut, and he did <em>not </em>flinch at the too-loud sound effects, and Harry did <em>not </em>have to hold him extra tightly because he was <em>not </em>frightened at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If anybody asked Harry though… He would say that he was grateful that he had already seen the film in question because Draco’s every reaction to what happened on the screen would forever be imprinted in his memory. There was nothing more adorable than Draco’s glittering, wide eyes, his mouth half-open in amazement and how he jumped at the loud effects.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All in all, it had been a successful visit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And later at home, they would both agree on one thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That Bucky really did have great hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>